


Mistakes

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bro Dies, Character Death, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mistakes are made sometimes. Sometimes you just get angry. You don't know what happened.
Kudos: 6





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick angry vent

You instantly freeze when you realize what has happened. Your katana is going through your brother’s stomach and you know if you take it out he’ll die. If it stays in he’ll live and you can call the police. You panickedly remove the sword not knowing what to do. Why the fuck did you do that? You don’t know why you just did that but you know part of you wanted to. You were tired of the constant way he pushed you around. The way he’d kick you and spit on you and degrade you to the point of feeling like nothing. 

You feel a sudden rush of rage feel you when you remember all the shit he’s done to you and you harshly kick his body to make sure he’s dead. You kick him multiple times until you’re sure he’s absolutely not alive. You sit down next to the now completely limp body, letting the blood soak into your clothes. You numbly stare at your brother’s body feeling relief. 

After a moment your body starts to shake as you realize what you’ve done. You start to cry. You feel relieved but you also feel so guilty. You just killed your own brother, the man who has given you a home and cared for you (even he did a shit job at it). You sob hard and scream before you finally simmer down to a few hiccups. You look at the body next to you, thinking about what to do next.


End file.
